Social mobile video platforms and live-streaming options on online video platforms including for example YouTube, Instagram, Snapchat and social media sites such as Facebook are still growing in popularity. Accordingly, various applications and systems for digital graphic design, image editing, audio editing, video mixing and video editing known in the art, provide social platforms users with tools to create a variety of media contents.
The above mentioned video mixing and editing applications can be less than ideal in at least some respects. Prior video editing applications are time consuming and require professional editing skills as typically the image mixing and blending, filter adding and image manipulation are all manually performed. For example, in cases where a number of media contents such as videos from different sources are combined to a single movie file, the editing process requires manually editing numerous videos, or video sequences into a timeline. A layman editor (e.g. social media user) will then find it difficult and time-consuming to figure out how the videos should be combined, aligned or trimmed. Furthermore, any further change in the combined video will require additional video synchronization steps in the editing process. The layman editor will then be hesitant to make additional changes to the video sources as this will require making multiple corrections in multiple places. As a result, the uploaded combined video will be unprofessional with a low chance to increase the number of the combined video views.